Love at first sight
by dobrevafire
Summary: Elena Gilbert is popular hollywood sweetheart and Damon Salvatore is youtuber from little city called Mystic Falls, after Elena move in Mystic Falls and she start her highschool year. What will happen when Damon and Elena meet each other, will that be really love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

_**BEEZ BEEZ**_

Oh how great? Why did I even want this at the first place? It was first day of school, and I wanted to go, why did I want? None knows, none.

_- 'Lena we are moving to Mystic Falls. - my mom said_  
_- What? - I asked trying to put all thing together what she said right now in my mind - Why? _  
_- Well, first of all that's your hometown, and you don't have much tours so I decided to take you to Mystic Falls, it's beautiful, little city, none will attack you because you're famous. -_  
_- Okay, one condition, i'll go to high school._  
_- Elena... - she start again, again talking that high school is not for me._  
_- No, mum listen to me. Like you said I don't have much tours. I just want have friends, have maybe highschool crush, anything what's involved in high school, I just want to try have normal life, nothing all. Please. Caroline and Bonnie can cme with me, mum please! - I knew Caroline and Bonnie will go with me, they always say yes. _  
_- Fine - she rolled her eyes_

I take a quick shower and with towel around my body walked to the closet. I looked around my closet, I picked leather black skirt and short shirt that could show my belly but my skirt was high so it didn't show much. I took the heels which had same color like shirt and my Celine black/brown bag, I just adored that bag. I walked to my bathroom again to do my make up. I choosed black/gold combination and put on my trying to make my eyes same. I curled hair my hair I hoped it'll look perfect. I took my gold bracelet which had LOVE on it, and black photo earrings. I took my iPhone and went downstairs.

- Morning! - I said with smile on my face. Caroline and Bonnie lived with me because we moved here like before 2 weeks and their mums and dads didn't came.  
I looked at my phone and went to twitter,

**First day of school! Wish me luck! :)**

I posted it, I turned off my phone and take my breakfast, I eat it in 10 minutes and then I looked at Caroline and Bonnie, - ready? - I smiled  
- Always - Caroline said and we get out of the house we get to my car, I drive and Caroline sit in front of course.  
- I can't wait to get there, aaaf - Caroline said  
- Caroline calm down... - I smiled  
To get to high school didn't take long, when we walked out of the car, people were watching and staring at us, it felt really weird.  
- This is so weird - I whispered  
- Yepp -  
We walked into the building and everybody still watched us, we looked around,  
- Oh my God, is that Klaus Michaelsons? - Caroline said all surprised  
- Yes, I didn't know they go in this school.. - I said little surprised too.  
Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Michaelsons, Tyler Loockwood, and Matt Donovan were famous youtubers, everybody know them. It was actually weird, they are living in Mystic Falls, this little city?  
We went to secretary and she give us schedule, of course she know us. Well, this'll be long day.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

I talked to Klaus and then someone walked, everybody was looking at him or her god knows who that was, but I didn't really pay attention, I don't like when someone walked and everyone think they are gods because they're good looking.  
- What the fuck? Is that Elena Gilbert? - Tyler asked  
I looked at that person, I saw some blondie, brown girl, and one and only Elena Gilber, Hollywood's sweetheart. She didn't really felt comfortably, but when she looked around our eyes met. Well.. she looked stunning and beautiful, she slowly smiled at me. Gosh her smile, her white teeths were just perfect, wait, what is wrong with me?! Damon, you just need to stop, stop, I thought.  
- I like this blond one - Klaus smiled  
I just rolled my eyes, he always likes blondies.  
The school was pretty much bored like always, some kids were represented themselfs, some not.  
First class I hate Math, not such big fan but I'm ok in math.  
When rang bell for second class on my way to class someone bumped into me. - I'm so sorry! - I heard sweet voice  
- No, it's fine - I said with small smile but that smile become bigger when I figure out that, that was Elena.  
I raised her books and gave it to her - I'm Damon. - I smirked  
- Elena - she smiled  
- Umm.. do you mabe know where is chemistry class? - she asked sweetly  
- I can take you there if you want - I said  
- But you're already late -  
- Don't worry about that - I said with smile take her to chemistry class

* * *

**ELENA POV**

Gosh he's perfect I thought, his smile is cute, his hair, and his eyes, OH MY GOD! Everything was freaking out in my head and I couldn't control it  
- Elena! Are you listen to me?! - Caroline yelled  
- What? Amm.. yea totally.  
- What was I talking about?  
Fuck! What was she talked about? - Klaus?  
- Yes, he is perfect! He talked to me today, on class, his accent is so cute -  
Thank god, - Ahamm..  
School finally find end, this was my last class. The rang bell and I had history. I walked into classroom and I looked around classroom and there was about ten people, I sit on one of free chairs and waited teahcer to come, after few minutes one person came in, black lether jacket, black hair, hot legs, blue eyes, yep, Damon.  
He looked at me and smirked, gosh his smirk. He sit on one of the free chairs and looked around. Teacher came a couple minutes later, I looked at teacher, wait, is that Alaric? I raised my eyebrow.  
- Hello class, I'm new teacher and my name is Alaric Salzman, I really hope we don't have to talk much, so we can start. Open your books and read first chapter -  
I looked at Damon who was looking at me, he simply smiled, I smiled back, then I turned my ahead because I didn't want him to see me blushing.

* * *

We were at the Grill, me, Caroline and Bonnie. School end and we were really bored at home so we decided to go somewhere, and we picked Grill. I wore black shrit 'I'd rather wear flowers in my hair, than diamonds around my neck', short jeans and black vans. I wasn't really in mood for some dresses, and we didn't go god knows where so it wasn't important. I had lennon glasses and earrings which had small lips.

We heard some voices, when we looked at doors of the Grill, we saw Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Tyler. Yep, Damon looked perfect, again. They sit somewhere where we couldn't see them.

About 20 minutes some boy came to us, yes it was Klaus.  
- Hey girls, would you like to join us? - He said smiling and looking at Caroline  
- We.. - I start to saying something but Caroline was just being Caroline..  
- YES! - She said with biggest smile  
I just rolled my eyes. Caroline stand up and she looked at us, then Bonnie stand up and then me.  
We walked to the tabel where they were, and Damon was talking to Tyler, and Stefan just looked at me. Stefan was actually really cute, he had green eyes and cool hair, but he was nothing like Damon. I looked at Damon and sit beside him. I just smiled at him as he looked at me. Of course he smiled.

- Do you know our names? No? Okay, I'm Tyler, this is Klaus, Stefan and Damon - Tyler said, I just laughed.  
- I'm Elena..- I start  
- We know - all of them said in same voice  
- Sorry..- I laughed again - anyway, Bonnie and Caroline.-  
Klaus looked at Caroline, Tyler looked at Bonnie - You're pretty famous over here - Damon said.  
- Well, so are you in L.A.-  
- Really? - They said again in same voice  
- Yes! - I said laughing  
- So how is it, being famous? - Klaus asked  
- Well.. - I said, I hated when someone asked me that, because I really didn't know how to answer - It's just, sometimes it's fun when you have fans and they support you so much, and then on the other hand sometimes it's just suck, suck. Because you don't have privacy and everybody knows about your mistakes or when something happen and then everybody are like 'what happen?', 'what happen?' that times are just suck.  
- Did you met Kim Kardashian? - Tyler asked  
- umm... yeah, I think. - I said  
- Oh my God! - Tyler open his mouth in shock  
- He's kinda of obsess - Damon said quietly  
I just laugh. My phone suddenly start ringing, I take my phone out of my pocket and looked at it, this was my ex-boyfirend's aka Mason's number, I just decided not to answer but then it buzzed, I open the message and looked at it

**"You bitch"**

I take a deep breath and turned off the phone.  
- Are you okay? - Damon asked me  
- I'm fne -  
- Oh and, nice case for phone - He said little laughing  
I looked at my case and it had batman, so I just laughed and said "Thank you"

I was lying in my bed, and suddenly my phone buzzed a couple of times, I looked at it and saw some tweet's from Damon, Klaus and Tyler,

** damonsalvatore: OMG did ****_ elenagilbert_**** just followed me?**

** klausmichealsons:****_ damonsalvatore elenagilbert_**** she followed me too! We are lucky guys!**

** tylockwood:****_ klausmichaelsons damonsalvatore elenagilbert_**** OH MY GOD! SHE FOLLOWED ME TOO! SHOULD WE FANGIRLING?!**

I lauged so hard so I decided to tweet something, **_ tylockwood klausmichaelsons damonsalvatore_**** maybe someone hacked my profile :O**

**_ tylockwood: klausmichaelsons damonsalvatore elenagilbert_**** NOOOOO DON'T UNFOLLOW ME! THIS IS BEST DAY OF MY LIFE, PS: YOU KNOW... YOU SHOULD MEET ME WITH KIM K ;) ;)**

**_ tylockwood klausmichaelsons damonsalvatore_**** oh god...**

I looked my PM's messages and there was one from Damon: **Good night ;)**

I smiled at it, and put my head at pillow, with smile I fell asleep.

* * *

**Whazzappp guysss? So what do you think? This is my new story, #firstchapter.**

**So Elena Gilbert is 17 years old singer from Hollywood and after whole summmer being in Hollywood she come in Mystic Falls where she's going to live now. It's going to be hard because she used on big cities. Damon Salvatore is popular youtuber who is also 17 years old. Will they find love together, keep reading and you'll see;)**

**Also, this is Elena's first combination : elena_lafs/set?id=99696605**

**and second: elena_lafs_grill/set?id=99734094**

**I'll probably post like that so you can see. **

**Please leave review, that would mean so much to me, thank you :)**

**And sorry about mistakes in English language.**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at racing strip, once that was my life. When I was 10 years old I started training athletics. I training it till I was 15 years, I moved to New York and I become 'famous'. "Are you ready?" coach asked,

"Of course" I simply smiled. "Okay.", "1, 2, 3.. Now!"

I started running, as fasted I could, I sprinted on 100 m, it wasn't hard of course but again, I didn't running like this about 2 years, of course I would ran if I was angry or something like that, but I didn't run like this a long time, I didn't run to get into team, because I didn't have time.

"You're good" Coach said with smile, "Time?" I asked.

"10.7", "On this I can tell you you're in the team" He said, and I just simply nodded. "Okay, see you in two days."

I nodded again, and took a little bit of water from my bottle. "Isn't that little Elena Gilbert?" That voice was familiar, more then familiar. I used to hear him everyday, I laughed with him, he was my best friend. I turned around;

"What do you want, Kol?" I asked, "Oh I don't want anything, I just came to visit my family."

"Last time I checked you, hated your family. "

"Family is the most important thing in the world, remember?"

I was always the one who loved families, who told other people how much family is important, that was my words. "You know, maybe you can lie to Bonnie, but you can't lie to me, I know you still love her, even deep down. I know you did it, I know you cheated on her, so it was easier just to blame her, but you know then she loved you the most in the world, but you just simply let her go. You simply broke her heart."

He open his mouth, but he didn't said anything.

"And now, if you came here so you can God knows what do, go. Get out of our lives, again, because I don't want you again in my life."

"Elena.." he start, "No." That was all I said and I walked away.

I walked and I looked around, I could see Damon, Tyler and Klaus. They had football train, but I guess now it was water break. "Hey" someone said.

I looked in that way, and saw Stefan "Oh.. hey." I just smiled. Stefan was sweet, but nothing like Damon. Damon had something that nobody can have, he just had something special. "I see you know Kol.."

What? Kol? How does he know Kol? "Uhm, and how do you know him?"

"Well, Kol is Klaus' stepbrother." He said, my mouth fell open, what?

"Oh, that's just great." I fake smiled

When I looked at his face I could see that he was confused but I really wasn't in mood explaining how I know Kol. "You're good in running" He said, "Thank you." I smiled. "I gotta go, so see ya" I said

* * *

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere? Klaus called me and said me like that they're going on some place so he asked do you and Bonnie wanna go? Damon and Tyler are going too." Caroline said.

"Oh since when are you so goody with Klaus?" I teased her

"Shut up. Do you wanna go or not?"

"Yessss, I'll go." I said while I was still lying on my bed, "I'll be ready in 5. "

I open my closet, and picked gray shirt 'REBEL', plaid shirt and jeans short. Black beanie with 'TWERK' and white all star. "Elenaaaaaaa, where are you?" Caroline screamed

"Gosh, I'm cominggg!" I said while I was putting eyeliner.

"How do I look?" I asked with smile

"Really, that beanie?" Caroline said, "Yessssss" I said with smile.

Caroline open the door and they were already here, Damon was driving of course, and nobody was in front, so of course Caroline said to me to go sit in front, I didn't really want, but she won.

Damon turned the radio, and it was song '23', Miley Cyrus was rapping in that song, I don't why but Caroline adore that song. "C'monnn Caroline" I said laughing and Caroline blushed.

"Do you have your phone, El?" Tyler asked, "Nooo, don't call me El, don't you dare." I said, I used to love that nickname because my Ex Mason called me like that, "And yes I have it. Why?"

"I wanna make keek, please, please, pleaseee" Tyler begged

"But you have keek too." I looked at him confused

"Yes, but I'll get more followers and likes if I'm on yours" He said with smile and made puppy face

"Oh god," I rolled my eyes "here" I give it to him

"Hi keek." Tyler said, and I just rolled my eyes. He said something later, but I didn't hear it anymore, I focused on Damon. Gosh he was so pretty. His raven hair was messy, and his eyes were focused on road. He looked so sweet and calmed. He looked me and then just smiled. Oh my god. His smile is perfect. Oh my god. I blushed and bite my lip. I looked at Caroline who was looking at me and just smiled knowing why I blushed. One just start Justin Bieber 'Fall' on radio. Gosh that was one of my favorite songs, before I become famous he was my everything. The best day of my live was when I met him. I'll always remember that day, it feels like it was yesterday.

"Nooo." Damon said

"Noooooo, leave it, please." I made puppy face.

He take a deep breath and rolled his cute blue eyes. I just started to singing;

_**Well, let me tell you a story**_  
_**About a girl and a boy**_  
_**He fell in love with his best friend**_  
_**When she's around, he feels nothing but joy**_  
_**But she was already broken, and it made her blind**_  
_**But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**_

He looked at me and I just smiled.

_**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**_  
_**You're the smile on my face**_  
_**And ain't going nowhere**_  
_**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**_  
_**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**_

_**What's gonna make you fall in love?**_  
_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_  
_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**_  
_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_  
_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do**_  
_**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose**_  
_**Well, I don't wanna lose it either**_  
_**I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand**_

Then Caroline join to me, but just a little, because she was embarrassed, she wasn't such a great singer, and I know that very well. Sometimes she know to scream when she's singing, oh god I don't want even think about it. Damon looked at me again, this time he smiled. I blushed on his pretty smile again. Why I can't control it.

_**Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?**_  
_**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry**_  
_**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**_  
_**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**_  
_**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out**_

_**What's gonna make you fall in love?**_  
_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_  
_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**_  
_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_  
_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_  
_**I will catch you if you fall**_  
_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**But if you spread your wings**_  
_**You can fly away with me**_  
_**But you can't fly unless you let your...**_  
_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

He was still looking at me like he is not driving.

_**What's gonna make you fall in love?**_  
_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_  
_**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**_  
_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_  
_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,**_

_**So fall in love (in love)**_  
_**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**_  
_**Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love**_  
_**But you can't fly unless you let yourself,**_  
_**You can't fly unless you let yourself fall**_

_**I will catch you if you fall**_  
_**I will catch you if you fall**_  
_**I will catch you if you fall**_

_**If you spread your wings**_  
_**You can fly away with me**_  
_**But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall**_

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was just looking at her, her smile while she was singing, her voice. It was perfect, she was perfect. She just smiled at me and I couldn't believe how pretty she was. Ok, I need to calm down, what am I doing? Oh fuck it, it's Elena freaking Gilbert. I always had a crush on her, since she was on the scene. I know her like.. what, three days? And I still have feeling like I know her forever. When song end, she asked me;

"Where are we going? None told me" She whispered

"My family lake house" I told her "We have 5 minutes more driving, don't worry"

* * *

**Soooooooooo, finally hahahha. I'm so so so sorry about my grammar I know it's suck :( And I hope you like it, I want your opinion, if it's bad if it's good, please review, that means so much to me. Thank you.**

**And I need your little help, yeah. Since Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Klaus and Matt are youtubers, anything about their youtube surname don't comes to my mind, so please if you have anything in your mind, review, thank you again. **

**- B, as Barbara **

**- Also please follow me on twitter = httpsobrev**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been in this school for about a week and a half , and I can say it's really fun. I've met a lot of people , including Damon . He's in one word.. perfect but truly. You should just see him. He has blue eyes, when you look at them you have feeling like you're looking at sky . He has a raven black hair and perfect body . Even his legs are hot , I never look at boy's legs , but his . I really don't know what is wrong with me . Today it's party at his house , and I still don't know what to wear. I kinda of just want his to look at me . When we were at his lake house he hugged me , it wasn't special but again , it felt so good. I have to get ready, wish me luck. _

_Elena, xoxo_

I put my diary on usually place. I walked to my closet to see what should I wear. I took red tight dress and black heels, gold chain, which was actually necklace of course. I put it on my bed. First I took a shower. I look at the mirror and of course I saw horror, because I didn't had make up. I put what I thought was good and then I dressed all of stuff I put on my bed before shower. I looked at myself on mirror and I just smiled, I can say I looked hot.

"Caare!" I yelled, I needed her opinion.

"Yess?" She entered into my room and looked at me "Wow."

"How do I look?"

"Do you trying to impress someone?" She asked with smile "Maybe.. Damon?"

"Maybe." I said with a small smile. I turned to see what time is it and it was 9 pm, I started all this in 7 pm. What is wrong with me?

"Wait one more thing" Caroline said, from her bag she took red lip gloss and put it on my lips. "Now, you're perfect" She smiled and I said "Are you two ready?", "Yess" Bonnie came and Caroline said.

* * *

I entered into big house of Salvatore. Yep that's a big house, almost like mine in L.A. I looked around and I saw him, I just smiled at him and walked through hundred people to get him.

"Hey." He said when he saw me

"Hey." I said back

"You, look gorgeous." He said with smirk

I just smiled before he could see I'm about to blush then I just said "You are not bad yourself..." Yep, I was wrong, he was perfect. Leather jacket as always. Those baby blue eyes looked at me and he smiled again. I'm going to fall or die.. oops.

"You wana drink something?"

"Uhm yeah, sure" I nodded and said

Caroline came to me and something said, I guess about Klaus, I guess. She's kinda really obsses these days with him. I think he like her. And she like him. "Just make a move on him!" I said

"You think?" Caroline asked

"Gosh, Caroline. You like him, he like you. Do you see my logic? If you just kiss him, he'll be happy like some puppy." I said and laughed.

"Okay. Bye, bye." She said "and you, make a move on D." She said and winked.

I smiled and looked around and I didn't saw him anymore. Then someone just touched my sholder. "Hey" I turned around on that voice, and I saw Stefan. I just smiled at him. "You look beautiful" He said. On his words I didn't blush, nothing. Well, let's just said I don't have the same reaction on both brothers. "Thanks." I said with small smile. I looked around and now I saw Damon. He was with one girl. Tall, weird, no, I don't like her. Damon was flirting with her. Nope, I just don't like it. He was doing that eye thing, I knew he'll never do that on me, and that made me kind of disappointed. "Hey, do you wanna go, for a walk?" I asked Stefan who happily looked at me "Yeah, sure" he said.

We were walking are it was silence, not really comfortable silence. I looked at him, and then he finally said "So, are you staying like whole year, or?", "Yes, I think" I said. "I have a couple tours, but that's all".

I felt a water on my skin.

Someone's lips on my lips.

Fuck this is not happening.

No.

Yes, this is happening.

"I'm sorry, but- but, I... I have to go." I said before he could say anything.

When I saw Bonnie she quick asked me "What happen?", "Uhm, talk to you later. You can have fun, but I wanna go home." I said "Sorry, bye."

I was about to walk out of door but I saw those blue eyes again. He looked at me and smiled "Already going home?"

"Not m-my lucky day" I rolled my eyes

He smirked "Well, let me walk you home"

"No, uhm, it's your party, you should have fun..." I said unsure

"No, I'll walk you. I want to be sure you'll come safe home" He smiled

I smiled, oh sweet God thank you.

We walked, ugh now it was comfortable silence. It took as 10 minutes of walking and we were finally standing on my porch. "Good Night." He simply said and kissed my cheek. Did he just kissed my cheek, oh God.

"Good Night." I said with smile.

* * *

**please don't kill me because it's short :( :( A New Beginning you'll get tomorrow. These past few weeks we had a lot of exams, and I'm sorry, but I really didn't have time to update, and I wasn't really inspired :( :(**

**Anyway, next chapter I promise you'll get on Sunday or Monday, or even tomorrow, I don't know. That's why this chapter is short, I'm planing on updating as soon as possible :) **

**I hope you like it, so it's going to be a little S&E drama, and D&E love, I have it planned already ;) Please review this, if you think it's bad, if you think it's good, please review it's means so much to me. And I'm sorry about grammar, I know it sucks :/**


End file.
